The Valentine's Day that Saved a Life
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: What if Clay and Hannah went out on Valentine's Day? How would the story be different? Would the other tapes still happen? Based on the Netflix show.
1. Introduction

13 Reasons Why

The Valentine's Day that Saved a Life

Chapter One: Introduction

The moment I realized I had feelings for Clay Jensen was the moment my life changed forever. My name's Hannah Baker and this is my story.

I moved to this town when I was 16 years old. It was the summer before sophomore year started. Two weeks before meeting Clay and two months before I started Liberty High School. I had met my friend Kat the weekend of moving to Crestmont, Washington and became friends instantly. Believe it or not she used to be a bit of an outcast as well as me she says. She helped me change my style and get me out of my shell. By the day I met Clay I was a completely different person. I met Clay at the Crestmont theater were we both used to work. It was nice to have another friend, but learning that Kat was going to move away before the start of the school year devastated me. Kat was the first real friend I ever had, but to continue helping me, she threw me a party on the last weekend of summer. The party is where I met another friend Zach Dempsey and a boy named Justin Foley.

The start of sophomore year was interesting to say the least. I became better friends with Clay (whom I called "Helmet"), gained a crush on Justin, and became friends with two other newbies Jessica Davis and Alex Standall. A month or so into the school year Justin became my first kiss which turned out to be a big mistake. The next day him and his friend Bryce Walker spread a rumor that I had sex with Justin by spreading around a picture of me sliding down a slide wearing a skirt. After that rumor caused everyone to name me the class slut (which was a thing all throughout the rest of high school), Alex, Jessica, and I broke apart (Jessica and Alex started dating without telling me!). After that, Alex helped make a best/worst list with the jocks and put my name across from Jessica's under best ass. Jessica, thinking that I hooked up with Alex behind her back, yelled at me and slapped me ending our friendship for a while. Between Justin's rumor and the list, I was completely labeled the class slut.

A few months after the list fiasco, someone started stalking me. One night after Clay walked me home from work, I heard someone outside my window. I was so scared that couldn't sleep causing me to be falling asleep in class. Thinking that it was just one of my creepy neighbors, when Courtney Crimsen offered to help me catch my stalker, I accepted. That night while waiting for them to come Courtney and I got a little drunk and in a heated game of truth or dare we ended up kissing. After discovering that it was school photographer Tyler Down, Courtney ran out of my house embarrassed. The next day at school I confronted Tyler and I thought I got all the pictures that he took of me and Courtney, but when he asked if we could hang out and I turned him down, he posted one all over school. Courtney came up to me freaking out saying how I knew better than anyone how one picture can ruin your life and walked away crying.

Fast forward a few weeks later, and people are still trying to figure out which two girls were in the picture and now it's Winter Formal time. Courtney hadn't talked to me since the picture was spread and I had had enough. At lunch one day I told her how I thought we were friends and I wasn't going to judge her for whatever she was going through. She accepted and we finished lunch in peace while planning with her other two friends for the dance. Come dance night where me, Courtney, and her "Courtnetts" all went to the Winter Formal together. While the guys were starting to figure out it was me and Courtney in the picture, I was trying to tell her to ignore it and have fun. Later that night I noticed Helmet on the other side of the gym and walked up to him. He asked me to dance and so we danced to one fast song and one slow song. In the middle of the slow song "The Night We Met" I had to stop when I noticed a drunk Jessica dancing with Justin and the other jocks. I decided that just because she stopped being my friend doesn't mean I had to stop being hers, I told Clay that I needed to help her and he nodded in agreement. As I was starting to walk over to her, a jock named Montgomery de la Cruz came up to me and asked me if I was up for a three way. Because Courtney got scared she told Monte that it was me and Laura (a lesbian in our class) in the picture and how we like to include guys sometimes. After confronting Courtney for completely screwing me over, I went back in the gym to get Jessica. I eventually got Jessica home before going home myself.

I spent the rest of the weekend calming down and clearing my head. By the time Monday morning came around I had come to an important realization. I had met Clay nearly seven months ago, at that point, and it wasn't until our dance that I started to see him in a different light. I realized that while he says stupid things sometimes he's still the funniest, kindest, and most adorable guy I know. The dance that we shared together was like a breath of fresh air in the sea of crap I've been swimming through, and besides the drunken apology I had gotten from Jessica, it was the best thing that had happened to me in weeks. All of this leads me to now. It was the Monday following Winter Formal and I'm still reeling from my newfound feelings for Clay and the betrayal by Courtney. I didn't see Helmet much at school that following Monday, but we did have work that night. Seeing him behind the counter walking into the theater I had never looked at him the way that I did. However, after Kat moved away and being betrayed by Jessica, Alex, and Courtney, Clay is the only friend I have (besides Tony Padilla who besides Ryan Shaver and Laura is the only out gay in our school). So, the question is, should I risk my friendship with Clay for my feelings I have for him or keep things the way that they are?

 **Well, there's chapter one. When I came across 13 Reasons Why I was immediately drawn to the story, and strongly believe that it doesn't deserve the hate that it gets. Hannah went through things at the end of her life that nobody should have to deal with let alone a 17 – year – old. However, suicide is never the answer so if you are having suicide thoughts or know somebody that is please go talk to someone. With that said, what do you all think so far. Chapter two is coming soon so please read and review and if you answer this question in your review I will give you a shout out at the end of the next chapter.**

 **QOTC: Who do you hate more Courtney or Bryce?**

 **MA: While Courtney is extremely irritating and I would love to punch her in the face, no character has made my blood boil like Bryce. I've never ever hated a character as much as I hate Bryce.**

 **Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


	2. Valentine's Day

13 Reasons Why

The Valentine's Day that Saved a Life

Chapter Two: Valentine's Day

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Reason's Why (the book or the show)!**

The question of whether or not to risk my friendship with Clay "Helmet" Jensen with a relationship constantly ran through my head as Valentine's Day approached. As promotions for "Dollar Valentine" spread around the school, I decided to try and put the answer in fates hands. As I was heading to the office to pick a sheet up, Jessica walked up to me. Ever since the Winter Formal, we've chatted casually but never had a real conversation.

"Hi, Hannah."

"Hey, Jess."

"Can we talk?"

"I guess."

We headed to an empty classroom and sat down.

"I know that I'm a few weeks late, but I just wanted to thank you for the ride home. I really didn't deserve it."

"It was no problem."

"And I know I should've said this to you a long time ago, but I'm really sorry for calling you a "slut" and slapping you. I guess I was just in shock from the breakup and I was jealous of you and I acted irrationally. I should've known that you would never betray me like that. I'm really really sorry Hannah. Can you ever forgive me?"

I sat there in shock for a minute. I never thought that she would actually apologize to me. I mean saying it when your drunk is one thing, but when your completely sober is another.

"Thanks for apologizing Jess. It really means a lot. Not only am I going to need a girlfriend to get through the flood of bullshit that Tyler and Courtney started, but I've also missed you."

She nodded before saying…

"I missed you too Hannah. Friends again?"

"Best friends," I said before we hugged. After we let go of each other I saw cheerleader, Sheri Holland, down the hall. Remembering Dollar Valentine's, I looked at Jessica and said…

"I've got to go, but we should catch up. Monet's tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

I walked over to the office and grabbed a Dollar Valentine form. With Clay in mind, I filled it out. At the end of the school day, I walked back into the office to turn it in. When I walked in, Sheri looked at me surprised.

"Hannah, you're into Dollar Valentine's?"

"Yeah, well, why not," I said.

"Well, let's see who you got."

After a few minutes, a piece of paper got printed out.

"Here you go. Who'd you get? Who'd you get?!"

1) Bryce W. 530 – 155 – 4978

2) Alex S. 916 – 098 – 5551

3) Jim R. 530 – 152 – 4110

4) Michael T. 775 – 001 – 7855

5) Paul M. 530 – 178 – 4519

I don't get it, I described Clay exactly. How could he not be on here?

"Bryce Walker," was all I managed to say.

"Oh no. Not that one."

"Okay agreed."

"What about Alex Standall? He's nice."

"Now you can trust me. He's not."

Before you say anything, I'm not the kind of girl you see on T.V. writing stuff like "Mr. & Mrs. Clay Jensen, Hannah Jensen – Baker, or Clay and Hannah Forever all over the front of my notebook. However, Helmet and I are friends and I know him. He should be on here and the fact that he isn't means that something is off. After a minute, I put the paper in my pocket and headed out to my locker with Sheri by my side.

"You look disappointed," she pointed out as I opened my locker.

"It's nothing," I told her right before my phone rang. I shut my locker, put my backpack on, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked down to see Marcus Cole's name flashing on the screen.

"Why is Marcus Cole calling me?"

"I think you were on his list. Answer it and tell me everything. I've got to go."

I answered my phone before waving goodbye to Sheri and headed down the hallways.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hannah Baker. Guess what?"

"Hey, Marcus Cole. What?"

"You were number one on my list."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So, do you want to maybe grab dinner with me tonight?"

"How do I know that I'm really on your list?"

"Well, I can bring it to you tonight. I've got a crisp Benjamin Franklin ready to buy you cheeseburgers and milkshakes from the world-renowned Rosie's Diner tonight."

"Listen Marcus…"

"Hey, now I don't want any "listen Marcus…". Okay, repeat after me, "Marcus, I will definitely go out with you.""

"Marcus, I will definitely think about it."

"Alright, don't think too hard."

"Believe me, I won't."

I passed him in the hall as I hung up my phone and walked out to my car more confused than ever. I only had an hour until work so I didn't have much time to figure this out. I decided to go to the one person I knew that could help me through this. My mom. My mom and dad were high school sweethearts, so to me, there is no better person for me to talk about this stuff with. When I got home, I changed into my uniform and grabbed an apple from the fridge. My mom came in a few minutes later with her purse, a few bags, a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Dad's really sweet," I said as she set her stuff down on the table and I throw the apple core away. She put the flowers in a vase before picking back up the box of chocolates and sitting down on the couch with me.

"The flowers are from your dad, but the chocolates are from me for you. Happy Valentine's Day Hannah," she said handing me the chocolates.

"Aw, mom. This is so embarrassing but super sweet. I'm not supposed to be your Valentine though."

"Oh honey, you are always going to be my Valentine."

I smiled at her before putting the chocolates in the fridge and sitting back down.

"So, do you have any plans after work tonight?"

"I actually needed to talk to you about that."

"Ok."

"They did this Dollar Valentine's thing at school and I decided to do it to see if the guy that I like would appear on it, but he didn't. However, I got a call from this other guy, who I always heard was funny and cool, he said that I was number one on his list. The guy that I like is one of my best friends and I'm afraid that if we get into a relationship and it doesn't work out I'll lose him as a friend. Not to mention he's one of my co-workers which would make it so much more awkward if something were to happen. I'm not sure what to do."

"This is a complicated situation. However, did you know that your dad and I had those Dollar Valentine's when we were in school too?"

"They did?"

"Yeah, and your dad and I weren't on each other's lists either. In fact, we had exes on our lists. In science class that afternoon, however, he asked me out for dinner and the rest is history."

"So, you're saying I should say yes to the guy that called me?"

"No. I'm saying that these Dollar Valentine things are just for fun and don't mean anything if you don't want them to. If you really do like your friend/co-worker, ask him out."

"Ask him?"

"Well yeah. It's 2017 Hannah. If you want to go out with him, ask him out. There is nothing wrong with that. However, IF he says no in any way, don't say yes to the other guy as a backup. That would count as leading him on; which is wrong. Also, just remember, moving from friends to a couple can be awkward at first. It might take some time and patience, but it would be all worth it. Even though some people say that it's cliché, falling in love with your best friend is the best thing you can do."

"Thanks, mom. You always know just what to say."

"That's part of my job. I've got to get back to the store. If you are staying out past 10:00, call me."

"I know."

She picked back up her purse before saying…

"Alright honey. Have fun and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," I said as she was leaving the house.

I still had about a half hour before I had to leave for work. So, went into my room to pick up an outfit for tonight. Even if Clay does say no in any way, I could maybe hang out with Jessica. Once I had an outfit picked out, I grabbed my laptop and surfed the web until I had to leave. I arrived at the theater at around 3:55, clocked in and walked up to the counter where I saw Clay.

"Hi, Helmet."

"Hey."

The theater was pretty busy that night. It wasn't until 7:30 (with a half an hour left) that we finally got the chance to talk. I had just finished cleaning up the lobby while Clay was taking a break and was hunched over a paper drawing something.

"Yo, Picasso," I said getting his attention. "You resting for a big date tonight or something?"

"Me, no," he said walking over to me.

"What about Dollar Valentines?"

"I didn't get anyone good. What about you? Did you do it?"

"Yeah well, you know my motto: no cheerleader left behind," I joked.

He chuckled before asking…

"Did you get any good matches…or?"

"Not one. I got Bryce Walker."

"Holy shit, really? Either you made a serious error in the "who I'm looking for" section or that algorithm is messed up."

"Probably both. I'm always looking for the wrong person. I did get a call from Marcus Cole though. He said I was on his list."

"Are you going to go out with him."

I detected a little jealousy in his voice. Does he like me too?

"Well he's not my first choice," I said.

 _Please get the hint! Please get the hint!_

Clay's friend and upperclassman Jeff came up to us after that.

"Jensen!"

"What's up Clay," Jeff's date asked.

"Hey, Jeff. Let me guess you guys are seeing _Never Say Goodbye_ for Valentine's Day."

"No. We're seeing _Thirty Ways to Die_."

"You're a classy date," I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. What's up with you man? How'd that Dollar Valentine thing work out?"

"Not well," Clay said as he handed Jeff his popcorn.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"Well, we are going to see our movie," Jeff said.

We said goodbye as Jeff and his date walked away.

"Anyway, I did the early shift so I could do something tonight."

Clay wasn't getting any of my hints I was dropping, so with my mom's advice in mind, I said…

"If you don't have any plans after this, do you want to hang out?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We could grab some dinner or just watch a movie."

"You would rather go out with me than Marcus?"

"I think I just said that Helmet."

"Um, okay. Yeah. Let's hang out."

He looks so nervous right now. It's adorable. I'm so happy right now not even having to clean the bathrooms will ruin my mood. Once I got into the girl's bathroom, I pulled out my phone and called Marcus. Once it got to voice mail, I said…

"Hey, Marcus. It's Hannah. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm going out with someone else tonight. I hope you have a good Valentine's Day though."

After that, I hung up the phone and went back to work. The last 20 minutes of work went smoothly. I cleaned the bathrooms, went back to concessions, and re-cleaned the lobby all before 8:00. Savannah came in to take the 8 – 12:00 shift while I went back up to Helmet who was waiting for Carl to take over with Savannah.

"How about we go over to Rosie's for dinner. In about 30 minutes," Clay asked.

If I run into Marcus there it would be really awkward, but I do love their milkshakes.

"Sure."

He walked over to his bike while I walked over to my car. When I got home I put on a dress, some makeup, and fixed my hair. After that, I put my wallet, phone, and lip gloss in my purse before grabbing my keys and heading back out to my car. My phone buzzed and I saw a message from Clay saying that he was going to be a little late. I texted him back saying that it was fine. I sat down at a booth and ordered a milkshake, waiting. 15 minutes later he walked in with a bouquet of flowers and keys in his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hannah," he said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks, Helmet, but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

I smiled at him as I placed the flowers down and watched him sit down across from me. A waitress came up to us after a minute.

"Hello, my name's Wendy and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with a drink sir," she asked after seeing my milkshake.

"I'll have a Root Beer please."

"Coming right up."

"So, Helmet? There is still so much we don't know about each other. Tell me something," I said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. We could start with family? What do they do for a living?"

"Alright. Well, my dad teaches literature at a community college, my mom is a lawyer, my grandpa was a police officer, my grandma was a nurse, my other grandpa taught the 3rd grade, and my other grandma was a librarian."

"Wow. My dad actually got into the pharmaceutical world because my grandpa was a pharmacist," I said finishing my milkshake.

"Here is your Root Beer sir," Wendy said setting the soda down. "Have you guys decided on some food?"

"I'll have some fries and a cheeseburger. No onions, pickles, or ketchup," Clay said.

"The same for me please, and can I get a coke."

"No problem," she said before walking away.

"Are you an only child," Clay asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"When my parents were in college before they got married, they got pregnant. However, they gave the baby up for adoption. The couple that adopted her live in California a few blocks away from my dad's parents. Her name is Natalie and she's 5 years older than me."

"When did you find out about her?"

"When I was 7. I found out about her and that she has another adopted sister named Stella who is 2 years younger than her. When I was 8 we went down to California to stay with my grandparents for the summer and that's when I met Natalie and Stella for the first time. Every other year since then we've been spending the summer spending time with them. Now she's 22 and is graduating from Stanford and is engaged."

"That's really awesome Clay. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, but my parents can barely take care of me."

"I liked being raised like an only child. The only person who knows about Natalie is Tony and now you."

"Oh, well thank you for telling me."

"Yeah. Now I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

"What is it."

"You told me that you moved here for a fresh start. What happened?"

"Alright, believe it or not, when I was in elementary school I was a bit chubby, wore glasses, had braces, and always wore my hair in a ponytail. I got made fun of constantly and didn't have any friends. The summer before 7th grade, I lost the braces and the weight, started wearing contacts, and wore my hair either in a half ponytail or completely down. However, it just made things worse. So, after freshman year I begged my parents for us to move and here I am."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Kids will be kids and teenager will be teenagers. There's nothing you can do about it. I haven't told anybody about that since Kat."

"You miss her?"

"A lot. Anyway, how'd you meet Tony…"

We talked and talked and talked. After we finished our dinner and milkshakes it was nearly 10:00. After Clay paid (he insisted) and tipped he walked me over to my car.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride. You can just throw your bike in the back."

"That's okay Hannah really. I'm fine."

"Alright," I said.

At this point, I wasn't sure what to do. Should I hug him? Kiss him? Should I wait to kiss him?

"I had a lot of fun Clay. Thank you."

"Yeah. I did too."

Before I could stop myself, I hugged him. He hugged me back after a few seconds while I said…

"Happy Valentine's Day Helmet."

"You too Hannah," he said pulling away.

"Well, goodnight," I said opening my car.

"Goodnight," he said before walking to his bike.

Once I was buckled up I picked up the flowers Clay gave me and smelled them. After I put them back down I drove home. By the time I got home it was a few minutes past 10:00. Without disturbing my parents, I got the other vase from the cabinet and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Once it was filled with water, I took it into my room before I put it on my desk and placing the flowers in it. After I took care of the flowers, I plugged my phone and laptop in to charge, changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights, and layed down in bed. And for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep completely happy.

 **Yay Clannah! What did you guys think? The next chapter will be the return of Monet's for Jessica and Hannah and the aftermath of Clay and Hannah's Valentine's Day date.**

 **Shout Outs…**

 **Guest: Bryce being the one that actually started the first rumor is very overlooked. Yes, Justin shouldn't have shown the picture, but Bryce shouldn't have sent the picture around. As for who to hate more… Courtney's a bitch, but Bryce is an entitled, arrogant, jackass! It makes sense that so many people hate him more because Courtney at least has the afraid of coming out aspect going for her (But at the end of the day she's still a bitch). Bryce has no redeeming qualities what so ever!**

 **QOTC: Do you prefer the book or the T.V. show?**

 **MA: The T.V. show. I love how they expanded the time, gave the other characters a story and some perspective, the way they took Skye's character, how they expanded on Clay and Hannah's relationship, and of course Jeff and Tony!**

 **Answer that question in your review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Read & Review, please! And remember if you ever need help there is always someone that can help you. **

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


	3. Marcus's Revenge

13 Reasons Why

The Valentine's Day that Saved a Life

Chapter Three: Marcus's Revenge

 _ **I'm back! This year my goal is to maintain a better balance between my personal life and computer life. I hope this will be nearly done before season 2 airs, but if it's not then well it's not. Anyway, on with the story!**_

After rekindling my friendship with Jessica and my Valentine's date with Clay, I thought that nothing could go wrong. I thought that Marcus would be the nice, mature, and funny person that I thought he was and let the whole thing go. Maybe once out of these god awful 6 months, I had finally caught a break an was able to actually be happy. But what fun would that be, right Marcus? That Wednesday morning started of pretty normal. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, gathered my stuff, ate breakfast with my parents, and waited for them to be ready so they can drop me off at school on their way to work. On this particular Wednesday, however, I had gotten my first text from Jessica in months after we had left the parking lot.

 _Hannah, did you go out with Marcus last night?_

 **No, I called him and told him I had different plans.**

 _Well, that explains it._

 **Explains what?**

 _You've got to see it to believe it. I'll send a picture._

She sent me a picture of a paper that had my 5th grade yearbook picture printed on it with the caption "From fattest ass, to best ass."

" **Are they all over the school?"**

" _I'm afraid so, Hannah."_

" **I'm almost there. See you in 10."**

While storming into the building, I was so blinded by anger that I unintentionally ignored Clay's attempts to greet me. I tore the paper off my locker while Jessica rushed up to me.

"Hey, Hannah."

Clay came up to us after that. After seeing the rage in my face, he asked if I was okay.

"Who did this, Jess?" I asked, holding up the paper and ignoring Clay.

"Marcus, Justin, and Bryce."

I stormed up to them after that with Clay and Jessica right behind me.

"What the hell, Marcus?"

"Hi, Hannah."

"Where did you even get this picture?"

"I do my research."

"Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"It's what you get for blowing me off."

"I didn't blow you off, I said I'd think about it."

"Yeah and then you went to Rosie's with that loser," he said pointing towards Clay.

"So, because I told you no to you, you and your posy of jackasses decide to put up an embarrassing picture of me?"

"Exactly. You turned me down just to sleep with a total loser."

"Hold on. You only asked me out yesterday because you thought that you'd be able to buy me a couple of milkshakes and then I'd automatically sleep with you?"

"Duh."

"I didn't immediately turn you down yesterday because I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were different then your dickwad friends. That you wouldn't believe the rumors and would actually like me for me. Well thank you for showing me your true colors Marcus, because now I can say for certainty that with the exception of a few, every single boy in this school is a fuckin asshole. Now you guys are going to have to find something or more likely someone to entertain your sick and twisted lives because I'm officially done with this fuckin school and everyone in it."

"Oh, and by the way Clay's a better man than all of you assholes put together, so fuck all of you."

And with that said I left for the courtyard with again Clay and Jessica following me. The three of us were tearing the papers down as we left. Once I was able to sit down I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, so we just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Clay turned to me and said three simple words…

"I'm sorry, Hannah."

"Don't worry about it, Helmet. It's been building up in me for a while."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jessica asked.

"Well, you guys should get to class. I'm going to call my parents tell them to come pick me up."

"And then what?" asked Clay.

"I think that I should tell my parents everything that's happened, and we'll just go from there. I'll see you later at Monet's Jess and tomorrow at work Clay."

I hugged Jessica goodbye first and after she started heading back, I hugged Clay goodbye. After Clay started heading back as well, I stuffed one of the papers in my backpack, threw the rest away, walked to the front of the school, and called our family store Baker's Drug Store.

"Hello, Baker's Drug Store, this is Olivia speaking."

"Hi, Mom. I need you to come pick me up from school."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I'll explain when we're back at the store or home which ever."

"Okay, be there soon."

She was there within 20 minutes and took us both to the store. Her and my dad sat behind the counter and waited for me to explain what happened. It took awhile to build up the courage, but I ended up telling them everything from Justin to Marcus.

"…and that's why I can't go to Liberty High anymore."

"Oh, Honey," my mom said pulling me in for a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" my dad asked.

"I just kept hoping it would go away, but it just keeps getting worse."

"So, what can we do Hannah?"

"After the whole thing at formal, I started curiously researching other high schools. There's a small high school in a town about 30 minutes from here, it's about a 45-minute drive. I'll drive myself and pay for the gas. I'll talk to the theater to have them rearrange my schedule to fit, but I believe it's all manageable."

My parents thought for a few minutes before saying...

"If you believe that switching schools is the best thing for you, then we'll figure it out," Mom said. "After school gets out today, we'll got talk to them."

"And tomorrow morning we'll go up to that high school that you were just talking about and register you. We'll just open the store a little late," dad said.

"Thank you for understanding guys."

"Hannah, just know you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything," mom said.

"We'll always be here for you no matter what," dad added.

"I know. I love you guys."

"We love you too," they said before we hugged.

While waiting for school to get out, I helped my parents around the store. When school got out, 8 long hours later, Jessica texted me saying she'd wait for me before the three of us went up the school.

"Hi, my name's Andy Baker and we need to speak to Gary Bolan."

"Take a seat. He'll be with you as soon as he can."

15 Minutes Later

"Hannah & Mr. & Mrs. Baker, come on in."

The three of us sat down in front of his desk and my mom was about to start talking, but he said something first.

"Did you want to explain Hannah's freak out this morning?"

"Yes actually," Mom begins. "Hannah told us this morning how for the past 6 months your students have been bullying her."

"Bulling you how Hannah?"

"It doesn't mater now, the damage is done."

"Hannah, honey, don't you want these kids to be punished?" Dad asked.

"No, dad. I just want to switch to a different school. They're going to think what they want to think."

"Are you sure, Hannah?"

"Yes. If the next girl wants to try and stop it, then she's more than welcome."

"If you tell me who's been bullying you then there won't be a next girl," Bolon says.

"There's always going to be a next girl. That's the way high school is. I just don't want to be their target anymore, so I please just resign?"

"Okay, Ms. Baker. If that's what you want. I'll start on the paperwork tonight and you should be out in a few days."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No, that will be it," Mom said.

"Okay then Bakers. Have a great day."

"Thank you," Dad said, before we walked out.

"Do you want us to drop you off at home Hannah?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm hanging out with Jessica. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay honey, be safe."

"I will."

After they drove off, Jessica came up to me. However, before we could start talking to each other Zach came up to us.

"Hey, Hannah, Jessica."

"What do you want, Zach?"

"I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with that picture this morning. It was all Marcus, well, with a little help from Justin and Bryce. Also, those rumors about you, I don't believe them."

"I hope that you're not just saying this to get a chance with me because I like Clay."

"I know. Jensen's a good dude. I just don't want there to be any hard feeling between us."

I couldn't tell whether he was being sincere or not, so I just followed my gut and said…

"Thanks, Zach. Don't worry, we're cool."

"Great. Well, um, goodbye then."

"Bye."

Thankfully my gut was right this time. It's nice to know that not all jocks are dicks. Well, him and Jeff Atkins of course.

"So, Monet's?" Jess said after a minute.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to catch up on."

20 Minutes Later

Jess picked out a new table (which became our new regular) while I went to the counter to order. Behind the counter I saw my (soon to be old) classmate Skye Miller.

"Hey. Skye, right?"

"Yeah."

"Two hot chocolates please." She nodded her head and walked to the machines. After a minute I said...

"I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I like your tattoos."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they look cool."

"Um, thanks."

After a few more minutes the hot chocolates were ready.

"Thank you. I hope you have a nice day," I said before paying for the drinks and leaving a tip.

"You too," she said in a questioning tone like nobody was ever nice to her before.

Before I could question it to much, I had arrived at mine & Jess's new table and she began talking.

"So, Clay Jensen?"

"Yeah."

"When did that happen?"

"When we were dancing together at the Winter Formal something inside me just clicked. I've had feelings for him ever since."

"Good for you. I don't know him very well, but he seems like a sweet guy."

"He is. He's more clueless then any other guy I've met though."

"Yeah well. Maybe it's just the change of pace that you need right now."

"Good point."

For about an hour we sat there talking. I told her about Tyler and Courtney and my plans for changing schools while she sat and listened carefully. It felt great to be able to talk to her again. A small part of me missed Alex while the rest of me was grateful that I was getting out of the hellhole that is Liberty High. Monday morning I'll be a student at Memorial High School and I couldn't wait.

 **How will Hannah fit in at Memorial? Will she make some new friends, or will her Liberty High demons follow her? Find out in chapter 4.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Hey: Thanks! I really try not to change the characters up because, especially with Clay and Hannah, they're perfect the way they are.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! I haven't seen an AU like this on here yet either. And BTW there's a lot more Clannah coming your way.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Well, the next chapter's finally here. Hope you like it.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Here's some more for you. Sorry it took so long. P.S. I hope you've seen the show by now.**

 **QOTC: Who's your favorite character (besides Clay, Hannah, Tony, and Jeff because those are the most obvious)?**

 **MA: I'm really coming around to Ryan, but I'd have to say Sheri. Just because she made one really stupid mistake doesn't mean she isn't a good person.**

 **Read and review please. I'll post chapter four real soon. Until then…**

 **Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
